sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami
Lydia Hikarikaze is a character made by JonicOokami7 Lydia is a brunette furred Ookami with light purple markings and eyes from which she had gained from her mother unlike her younger brother Jonic. Who got many of his traits from his father. Background Lydia lives in I.B.S manor with her brother and his friends as the International Bastard Squad where she prooves to be a valuble member. She is also an athelete and has been known to win various combat based activitys such as Boxing. Being a fan of a famous Vita Nova Wrestler known as Steamroller Lydia has been influenced by him to use Wrestling moves for her own advantage in combat, which along with her skills with martial arts is just as well because Lydia unlike Jonic and Clair does not seem to bare any Ookami powers and to this day is unsure about what her markings even do. At first glance overlooking the female features Lydia could possibly be mistaken for a man. This has often resuilted in those making this mistake to be severally injured by Lydia's anger Appearance In her initial design Lydia is a brown wolf with purple markings. her hair is short and spiked while she has curtained bangs on both sides of her face. she also wears a purple sleeveless hoodie with khaki three quarter length shorts. on her feet she wears blue and navy coloured sneaker boots with white patterns up the front. on 10/12/2013 Lydia received an updated design which involved her bangs being changed to one large fringe of ice blue along with her hair being posed out a bit more with another 2 ice blue bits of hair above her shoulders she also bares a long strand of brown hair down the left side of her face. her outfit is mostly unchanged accept with a red jacket over her top and a red band around her wrist, her sneaker boots have also been shortened down to normal sneakers. Ironically Lydia has a really large bust size compared to other females rivaling with fellow I.B.S member Toxic Lustwater. This can aggravate Lydia towards those who fix their gaze at them and will no doubt result in pulling combat actions on the viewer. On the 1st of January 2015 Jonic was revealed with the rest of the Heroes side of the I.B.S where they have each obtained adjustments to their designs. For Lydia she now wears her black belt on her waist, all the while obtaining sports tape around her fists and ankles. For a final touch she wears a bandage on her snout. Personality Not much is known about her personality as a child, but due to how she is now she must of had a pretty cheerful persona. at present day Lydia is a very active and confident, her love for fighting will cause her to look for trouble along the streets of sector 2 within the city, it can be said that Lydia is in no doubt a Tomboy to the point she shows very little female behaviour this is of course at first glance as Lydia is quite proud to be a woman and would have it no other way, Despite this she will often refuse to wear formal or appropriate clothing on events such as parties and will more often then not get begged or forced, this is both ironic and humorous due to Lydia being a former princess. Lydia's rather hyperactive personality is shown to be very ambitious out going and sporty, She enjoys trying out new types of exercise but loves wrestling out of all sports, her favorite sport in particular being wrestling to the point most of her battle techniques are based on wrestling moves used by the Popular Vita Nova Wrestler Steamroller. Lydia does have a caring if not over protective side to her when it comes to her friends to the point she would help them take the problem head on be it a simple problem or fighting foes, this is mostly apparent to Clair and Jonic who are her only living family she has left, if any of them were to get hurt in the slightest she would go berserk and make sure to make the one that hurt them suffer. While she is not performing sports or activities Lydia can come off as a bit laid back and docile. often sat relaxing in the sun, but this of course will change when Fighting is involved especially if the opponent is powerful. Another one of her preferred sports is Surfing, when a summers day comes Lydia will often head to the beach and spend most of said day catching waves and performing tricks within them. Lydia is however very short tempered at times even more so then her cousin Clair this is the case when she starts beating up people with her wrestling skills, because of this many things will set Lydia into a rage. such as being mistaken for a male, having comments about her bust made to her and having her intelligence get questioned. More often then not her fellow housemate and team member Optimus Kiefer will be the one to accidentally or not upset her even when hes trying to be nice. This is sometimes resolved very easily leaving to apologies from both sides, often teased to be love by Nega. The start to her easy to trigger anger can be traced back to her childhood after her Father King Zerell Hikarikaze abandoned the village and leaving herself, her brother Airon and their mother Queen Yelina to die during the infamous Day of Cyrex, its because of this Lydia holds an extreme and vicious grudge against her father seeing him as nothing but a traitor and a coward. Skill's While not being able to use her Ookamian powers, Lydia is skilled in physical combat making her a pretty powerful opponent in kickboxing in a mesh of black belt karate and wrestling. One of Lydia's strongest attacks is the Extreme Piledriver in which she grabs a foe and leaps high into the air. During this to invigorate her mind Lydia imagines herself in a wrestling ring while she rockets down to slam her foe head first into the ground, The attack can and will fail if Lydia is not fully concentrated as it takes alot of focus and strength to use. Weaknesses Lydia's high speed and high physical attack power is countered by her low defenses, she also lacks any elemental or spiritual attacks whatsoever, Due to this she doesnt suffer any elemental weaknesses on the upside. -More might be added- History Lydia was born on June the 14th in 1990 and is tribe chief's oldest child being a rather curious little girl she wanted to participate in many of the Tribe's activities and was very well educated with a strong belief to the tribe's Goddess Amaterasu. Being distant to the other children Lydia's only friend was her cousin Clair Nightcutter who both had a dream to see the world and stand out together, having the strong wish in their hearts the two spent hoped for the years to pass and eventually the newest heir Airon Hikarikaze was born. Lydia was overjoyed to have a new friend but eventually began to feel jealous of the attention her brother got and one night wished that he was taken away. One day a man appeared in the forest. the was Doctor Edgar Cyrex a man who studied mobian origin and was quite well known in the City of Vita Nova, Cyrex greeted his good friend the chief and wished to study the tribes way of life. Lydia didn't feel trustworthy of the doctor and stayed distant of him hoping for him to just go away. In the end the Day of Cyrex came, when the deranged scientist appeared with an army of soldiers and started killing all the the Ookami they would see, even Lydia's mother herself. Feeling it was over for her Lydia tried to fight back but was easily tossed aside by the forces but before they could deal the final blow an orange hedgehog with turquoise eyes appeared and fought them off guiding Lydia Clair and any remaining Ookami to safety. Lydia stood with her Cousin and watched as their home began to burn into the ashes from the destruction caused and pledged a forever long hatred for the doctor, soon after the remaining tribe members went their separate ways until it was just Clair and Lydia left. The two embraced each other and let out a heavy flood of tears before being taken back to the capital city by the Orange Hedgehog that saved them, they were soon placed in an orphanage where they lived in an orphanage together for 3 years until Lydia was adopted by a martial artist forcing to part with Clair. As Lydia Grew up she began to hold a bitter hate for her father for fleeing the fight and abandoning her, her mother and her brother the latter she presumed dead from Cyrex's actions. She also began to grow up to become rebellious and aggressive as she began to get into trouble with the police for causing fights. This direction of her life made Lydia hold an even deeper grudge for her father hoping to one day make him feel her anger if she ever found him. Under her adoptive father Lydia was taught many techniques in Martial arts and eventually turned the frail girl into her aggressive and cocky self who stood by her master and adoptive fathers side through the years until one year where the man died of old age. On his death bed the wise master taught Lydia one final technique and passed on. Lydia felt a great sorrow in her heart but managed to stay strong and eventually went to the city of Vita Nova As the years passed Lydia reunited with her cousin and finally met her younger brother Airon Hikarikaze while the I.B.S were in the middle of a mission within Vita Nova City's sector 2. After helping the team out Lydia called out asking for Clair to remember her, when Clair finally recognised her a sentimental moment between family occurred and Lydia became the teams newest addition. Friends Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami Despite barely knowing eachother Lydia deeply wills to protect her brother to make up for the time they never shared together after the day of Cyrex, resuilting in the years of growing up apart. While she accepts Jonic can protect himself she can and will however step in to protect him from things even he has trouble with. Yuri Violet (Old canon) Lydia's Partner in life. Being legally married Lydia will often threaten to snap necks at those who make a comment about their commitment while Yuri would talk Lydia out of it. Yuri is the exact opposite of Lydia. While Lydia herself is violent energetic and sometimes a bit battle hungry, Yuri is refined and lady like. Despite the many times she gets told off Lydia will do anything to protect Yuri. (New Canon) Lydia and Yuri are very close friends often working together in tasks and missions, Acting like a guardian for Jonic Lydia protects Yuri in the best of her skills Clair Nightcutter Payne the Ookami - to be written soon- Jacob the Pikachu Nega C Payne the Bandicoot - In law Optimus Twat Keifer Peach Lightwater Hikarikaze Snow Leopard - Sister in Law Elvira Darkwater the Panther Reece Kiza Kelly the Panda Shade the Hedgehog Connor the Hedgehog Finn Alexander Evans the Demon Wolf Miranda the Panther Rx8 Sigma Dementia Freezewater the White Tiger Toxic Lustwater Xorro the Lynx Sari Earthwater Novis the Owl Tanya Lockheart the Bat Aequnum Genna Nicholes the Mink Kathy the Ferret Family Zerell Leonardes Hikarikaze (Father location unknown) Yelina Carol Starseer Hikarikaze (Mother, Decesed) Unanmed Ancestors Archer Nightcutter (Uncle). Unamed Aunt. (Decesed) Unamed Grandfather (Decesed) Ethan Hikarikaze - Son (Old Canon, Retconned till further notice) Enemies Doctor Edgar Cyrex -to be written soon- Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami - to be written soon - Valiant Lix Tetrax - to be written soon - Laufeia Yamiborn Project Overkill Darkness the hedgehog Friska Zerowater Rain Lucas McCain the Owl Jerro the Hedgehog Bios the Creation (1 through 3) Doctor Victor Arrogan Beach queen Lydia.png|Lydia at the beach by JonicOokami7 Lydia - normal costume.png|Lydias older design - By JonicOokami7 Streaks of Rage.png|Lydia in a brink of anger while Yuri watches in shock - By JonicOokami7 Lydia Reconcepted Bg.png|Lydia in her newer design - By JonicOokami7 I.B.S - Vicious Strike.png|Lydia in I.B.S Vicious Strike - by JonicOokami7 Ookamian Brutallity - Finished Version.png|Lydia showing off her physical strength - by JonicOokami7 IBS 2015 - Final.png|Lydia and co in their 2015 designs I.B.S Valentines - Final.png|Lydia and Optimus with their friends On a stroll during valentines day - By JonicOokami7 Queen of Fighters.png|Lydia Stood revealing the tattoo on her back - By JonicOokami7 Five Nights at Jonic's Animated.gif|Animatronic's of Lydia and friends approach the new night guard. - by JonicOokami7 Five Nights at Jonic's Unanimated.png|Animatronic Replications of Lydia and friends stare the new Night Guard Down (non Animated) - by JonicOokami7 I.B.S Endless Sands.png|Lydia and Friends in their Boom Incarnations for I.B.S: Endless Sands - By JonicOokami7 Trance-Formation.png|Lydia and the I.B.S in potential Spiritual Bursts/Tranceformations (except Jonic and Jacob who's Trance Mode/Mega Evolution are canon) - by JonicOokami7 Happier Times.png|A young Lydia and Clair happy together before the Day of Cyrex - By JonicOokami7 Fanon Fantasy VIII - finished.png|Lydia as Selphie Tilmitt for Fanon Fantasy VIII - By JonicOokami7 Summer Daze.png|Lydia with Clair Yuri and Beta during the summer - By JonicOokami7 A Helping hand - Finished.png|Lydia helping Optimus out of a landslide - By JonicOokami7 Fun and Festivity.png|Lydia and Friends celebrating Christmas together - By JonicOokami7 700.png|Lydia and the rest of the JonicOokami7 Cast together for the 700th Deviation - By JonicOokami7 Themes Sick of it - Skillet Stats Trivia *Lydia's Birthdate is June 14th *In earlier concepts Lydia was originally a ninja under the name of soul fang. this concept was dropped as Lydia became more developed *Her middle name Kei and her appearance are a homage to the character Kei from Dirty Pair Flash, Like Yuri whom is named and based appearance wise after another character from the same anime Category:Females Category:LGBT+